


That Ex Butler, Creating Chaos

by tangablesadness



Series: Moving On [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Boredom, Caring Sebastian, Chaos, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Sebastian, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: Sebastian was enjoying his freedom from the contract to the fullest. His creation of chaos was beautiful as he enjoyed devastating city after city. But what is his reaction when one day he sees a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See end comments or tidbits! Enjoy!
> 
> Question: Does anyone know how to create italics and bold on here? Coming from a newbie user.

September 8, 1900

Chaos was everywhere.

Buildings were ripped from their place, cracked and torn astrew. The ground was saturated with water and blood, staining whatever material possesions that were intact. Angry wind was howling and screaming rains tore through like a hungry monster devouring everything in it's path.

My eyes slipped shut.

Everything was so beautiful.

I stepped forward, training my malevolent eyes on the nely wed couple that was trying to run to the safety of a cellar.

With a flick of my hand I brought a roof hurdling toward them, listening gleefully to the cracking bones as they were flattened.

I am evil,

vile,

repulsive.

I proudly raised my wings into the air, flexing muscle and revealing inhuman perfect skin.

Alluring.

Yes, this is what I am. Bewitching horrid chaos. A demon in it's fullest essence.

7,000 deaths and counting I thought, monsturous excitement bubbling up within me. The most dangerous "hurricane" in US history. Ah, how amusing it is to watch a future world power fall. How pathetic mortals are.

I laughed through the howling winds....

 

abruptly stopping at the sound of whimpering cries. 

"Mother, Father help!"

With a self satisfied grin I glided slowly over to a metal door, knowing it was probably covering a small underground room. In sick fun I ripped it off hoping to scare the child. I looked down

and choked at the big blue eyes staring back at me.

Almost on instinct I swiftly hid my true form, appearing as my butler self. 

I watched with bated breath as a wet pale hand reached out from the murky water drowning the room. All I could see was a bloody cage

"Help me, please!"

I had no reason to, he was in this predicament because of me. He wasn't even a reincarnation, shown by his different looking facial structure. My logic cursed at me as I slowly lifted him up into my arms. Cradling him I carried the young boy to a dry higher up area. I twitched in nostalgia when he buried his head into the crook of my neck as I tried to put him down.

"Stay in here, and you will be safe"

I couldn't look at him as I disappeared into the shadows.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I absentmindedly stared the newspaper in my hand, detachedly reading through death statistics and costs of material losses. 

It was fun while it lasted, yet here I was again. 

My interest peaked when I read over the "miracle boy" that survived.

I silently smiled. 

I got off the bench and started walking toward my next destination of terror. Japan sounded nice. I should be occupied for the next couple years with this task. Besides, I quite like Americans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let's see if you guys caught my historical references.  
> 1\. In my story, Sebastian created the 1900 Galveston hurricane that devastated Galveston, Texas. A category 4 storm, it had winds at 233km/h (145 mph) and killed 6000-12,000 people.  
> 2\. When Sebastian said his next project was going to be in Japan, he was referencing the American bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. 
> 
> Ah, I love history, had fun doing a bit of research on disasters in the year 1900. See you next story!


End file.
